peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-18 ; Comments *After the previous show (17 August 1978), when Peel promised not to start and end tonight with Siouxsie and Ashley Hutchings, he does the reverse - starting with AH and ending with the Banshees (although the latter are followed by the Kop Choir). *Most of the show is now available, though a few minutes are missing, mainly at the start of the file and some tape flips. Following the appearance of T019, the order of remaining segments has been revised, as sides a and b of T020 must have been recorded in reverse order. The file has been combined into one and reuploaded. *Earlier in the evening, Peel has been to an NME function for a departing staff member, discussed Only Ones singles with Kid Jensen, and also visited the Marquee to see Hot Water supporting the Ramrods. http://www.themarqueeclub.net/1978 *Hilarious section before the Who track, where he refers to his earlier appearance on Kaleidoscope on Radio 4 discussing with Paul Gambaccini an exhibition of Who memoribilia at the ICA. The last time he did something like this Walters had pointed out that he had adopted an entirely different accent. To demonstrate this he plays a clip of his Kaleidoscope appearance before cutting over it with "What a prat!" *JP ends the show by playing the Kop Choir to mark the return of "a greater reality" the next day - the start of the new football season. Peel plans to be at Anfield to watch Liverpool's first game (against QPR, a 2-1 win). *Last words: "Where are you, Kid Jerkin?" (Fellow DJ and friend David Jensen was a QPR fan, although he later switched to Crystal Palace). *Good quality recording of the show has become available via tape DB002 of the Derby Box from the start of the program through to the Chilli Willi track. The rest of the show was on the original tape DB003 but this was erased (marked as DG on the tracklisting sheets - for Degaussed!) Sessions *Blast Furnace only session, recorded 19th June 1978, repeat, first broadcast by JP 11 July 1978, originally broadcast by KJ 3rd July 1978. Referred to as "Blast Furnace And" by JP, as "Blast Furnace +" by the cassette tracklistings, "Blast Furnace And the Heatwaves" by Ken's Book but simply as "Blast Furnace" on Discogs. Featured NME journalist Charlies Sharr Murray. *Hits: only session, recorded 6th June 1978, repeat, first broadcast 23 June 1978. The band were generally known as the Snivelling Shits, but changed their name for the session. Feaured Sounds journalist Giovanni Dadamo. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show and File 1 'cuts in during first track. *Ashley Hutchings: Dorset Four-Hand Reel (LP – Kickin’ Up The Sawdust) Harvest :(JP: ''“That’s the Dorset Four Hand Reel to start tonight’s programme.”) *Hits: Bring Me The Head Of Yukio Mishima (session) *999: Feeling Alright With The Crew (single) United Artists :(JP: “I was just cruising through the review of that record by Paul Thingy by a copy of the issue in question to be Paul Rambali, not the better-known Paul Morley in this week’s New Musical Express. I think I must have been talking to him earlier this evening, judging by the photograph. I never realized who he was.”) *Only Ones: As My Wife Says (single – Another Girl, Another Planet) CBS *Blast Furnace: Can’t Stop The Boy (session) *Frankie Miller: Jealous Guy (EP – Frankie Miller…. That’s Who!) Chrysalis *Hot Water: Different Morning (single) Duff *Clash: Capital Radio (NME 7" EP - Capital Radio) CBS CL 1 *''tape flip on File 1 during above track'' :(JP ... with their tribute to the sound of complacency) *Poet And The Roots: Come Wi Goh Dung Deh (album - Dread Beat An' Blood ) Virgin FL 1017 (JP refuses to read out title as he thinks that unless he does it in patois he will sound like a berk) *Who: 905 (album - Who Are You) Polydor WHOD 5004 *Fall: Bingo-Master (7" EP - Bingo-Master's Break-Out!) Step Forward SF 7 :(JP - 'As one of the very few people on the planet who sat down and listened to the entire 26-LP set of Consequences I wasn't really looking forward a great deal to the new LP by Godley & Creme, which is just called L, the letter L as in Steve Hillage, and I was greatly surprised when I did listen to it, some of it is very good indeed, a strong Zappa influence throughout it, on most of the tracks, and on this one, the voice of Paul Gambaccini can be heard') *Godley & Creme: This Sporting Life (album - L) Polydor 9109 611 *Blast Furnace: Keep On Dancing (session) *Suicide: Johnny (album - Suicide) Bronze BRON 508 *Streetwalkers: Run For Cover (album - Red Card) *Hits: Et Moi Et Moi Et Moi (session) *''tape flip on file 1'' *Bob Dylan: People Get Ready (12" EP - 4 Songs From "Renaldo And Clara") Columbia AS 422 *JP trails penultimate Saturday Freeman show ('Skank, Fluff, skank!') *Aswad: It's Not Our Wish (That We Should Fight) (12") Grove Music GMDM 9 *Stiff Little Fingers: 78 Revolutions A Minute (b/w 7" Alternative Ulster) Rough Trade RT 004 *Automatics: When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again (7") Island WIP 6439 *Blast Furnace: South Of The River (session) *Roy Brown featuring Pee Wee Crayton: Midnight In Texas (album - Cheapest Price In Town) Faith *Rezillos: Bad Guy Reaction (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Snakefinger: The Spot (7" blue vinyl) Ralph RR7805 *Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers: Breathe A Little (album - Bongos Over Balham) Mooncrest CREST 21 *'''File 2 pauses *Upsetters: Bird In Hand (LP - Return Of Super Ape) Lion Of Judah *''tape flip File 1 and File 2 resumes'' *Hits: Crossroads (session) *Blast Furnace: Write Me A Letter (session) *Kevin Coyne: Roses In Your Room (album - Beautiful Extremes: 1974-1977) Ariola Benelux 25527 ET *'File 2' ends *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (7") Polydor 2059 052 *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone (LP - The Kop Choir) File ;Name *1) 1978-08-18 Tapes 019 020 and 021.mp3 *2) 1978-08-18 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB002+DB010.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:53:00 *2) 1:49:35 ;Other *1) File created from T019, T020 and T021 of 400 Box. Digitised by Weatherman22 and Rok. Fairly good quality AM mono, though with a slight high pitched AM heterodyne interference noted at times. Occasional fades of the left hand channel on T020 and T021, and some overdriving on the right hand channel on T019, have been equalised using Audacity. *2) available in high quality from tape DB002 and DB010 of the Derby Box ;Available * 1) Mooo * Mooo (Derby Box) Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)